The Video Game Tournament
by ssjkerry4
Summary: A sorcerer summons the greatest video game characters that exist, including characters from Final Fantasy, Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, Tekken, and more (even a few anime characters) all come together to see who is the most powerfull of all.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters  
  
The Video Game Tournament  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
In another dimension, there lives a sorcerer who lost his power long ago and was trapped in his own world that he could not escape from. It is unsure how he lost the great power long ago. To regain his power he must take the energy of the most powerful being in the universe. For 10,000 years he had been saving energy to take all the greatest fighters in the universe to his world. So he has finally gained enough power to take them from their worlds, and now he has decided to do so. A big black hole came and sucked up the universes greatest warriors in to his world. "Where are we" said Cloud, and everybody else was asking the same question. The sorcerer then stepped out and said, "Welcome. I have summoned you all here to participate in a tournament. The only way to return to your world is to win it. If you don't win, you will be banished here for all of eternity. You must participate if you value your life." Zell immediately attacked him but was repelled and forced to the ground. "Do not try any funny stuff", said the sorcerer, "because I can alter your fate and just keep you here. Now is there anyone else who objects?" No one answered. "Good" he said. "Let the tournament begin!" 


	2. The Line Up

The Video Game Tournament  
  
Chapter 2: The Line Up  
  
The fighters had to choose a number to see who they would go against. Here is the line up.  
  
Zell vs. Zidane Link vs. Selphie Jin vs. Cassandra Yuffie vs. Tidus Heihachi vs. Wakka Raphael vs. Nightmare Tifa vs. Aeris Rinoa vs. Yuna Piccolo vs. Quistis Kilik vs. Spawn Kimari vs. Auron Cervantes vs. Mario Law vs. Asteroth Mitsurugi vs. Irvine Sephiroth vs. Buu Riku vs. Rikku Goku vs. Lulu Sophitia vs. Charade Red XIII vs. Necrid Kuma vs. Tien Cid vs. Goofy Donald vs. Vincent Maxi vs. Xiangua Barrett vs. Pan Cell vs. Yungsung Yoshimitsu(T) vs. Yoshimitsu(S) Voldo vs. Ivy Frieza vs. Talim Seung Mina vs. Jun Berserker vs. Vegeta Squall vs. Lizardman Cloud vs. Sora  
  
First it will be Zell vs. Zidane. No let the tournament really begin! 


	3. Zell vs Zidane

The Video Game Tournament  
Chapter 3: Zell vs. Zidane  
  
Now Zell and Zidane will fight. Ready, set, GO!!! Zidane immediately rushes toward Zell taking his two daggers but Zell hops out of the way and punches Zidane in the back. Zidane then comes toward Zell again and this time hits him. Zell then hops back up and punches Zidane in the gut. Zell then continues punching Zidane very hard. Zidane then counters all this by stabbing Zell in his right arm. Zell then tries to use a potion but Zidane steals it and uses it on himself. Zell then tries to hit him but he only has his left arm so he rapidly misses. After a while of dodging, Zidane then tries to stab Zell's left arm but misses, giving Zell an opportunity to hit him. Zell punches Zidane hard in his face and hits him a second time in his gut making Zidane fall to the ground for a moment. Zell then uses a potion to fix his right arm. Zidane then jumps up and steals one of Zell's potions and heals himself again. Zidane then stabs Zell's left arm. Then Zidane stabs his right leg 7 times. Zidane then tries to stab Zell's right arm more, but hits his left arm instead. Zidane then stabs him right in his stomach. Zell then falls to the ground and thinking that Zell was dead, Zidane turned around giving Zell enough time to use an elixer. He then gets up and hits Zidane hard in the back. Zidane turns around and then gets another hit in the face. Zell then starts to hit him many times in the face, then uppercuts him. Zidane falls to the ground. K.O. Zell wins the match! WAIT!!! Spoke too soon. Zidane gets up and stabs Zell in the back and wins!!! 


	4. Link vs Selphie

The Video Game Tournament  
Chapter 4: Link vs. Selphie  
  
In this match we will have Link and Selphie hitting each other. Ready, set, GO!!! It starts with Selphie running up to Link and smacks him in the face with her nun-chucks 9 times. Link then throws his boomerang at her followed by a bomb. The boomerang hits Selphie hard in her gut then the bomb sends her flying across the ring. She is dazzled for a moment, but gets back up and attacks some more. Link then comes up to her and cuts her left hand off. "AHHHH!!! How rude hitting me!" Selphie said and then whacks Link across his face 6 more times. After that Link goes up to her and chops her head right off her shoulders. T.K.O. Link wins the match! 


	5. Jin vs Cassandra

The Video Game Tournament  
Chapter 5: Jin vs. Cassandra  
  
Next two fighters will be Jin and Cassandra. Ready, set, GO!!! Jin starts it of by running up and punching Cassandra in the face. Then Cassandra runs up and tries to slash at Jin but misses. Jin then hits her down after she stumbles. Cassandra then turns around and kicks Jin in the gut. She then tries to get his head with her sword but misses again. Jin punches her again. Cassandra then succeeds in stabbing Jin's right shoulder with her sword. Then she stabs his right arm. Jin then tries to hit her but misses. Cassandra starts kicking him around the whole arena. Seeing how things weren't going well, Jin decides to use omen. He then uses the lightning screw uppercut and Cassandra goes down. Jin wins! 


	6. Yuffie vs Tidus

The Video Game Tournament  
Chapter 5: Yuffie vs. Tidus  
  
In this match Yuffie and Tidus will be fighting. Ready, set, GO!!! Yuffie starts the match by throwing a shuriken at Tidus' head but he ducks. Yuffie starts to throw more shuriken at Tidus. Tidus tries to dodge but 6 shuriken were coming at him. He couldn't dodge all six. One hit is left arm, one scraped his right arm, one scraped his right leg, and the other 3 missed. Tidus fell to the ground. Yuffie then shot 8 more at him but Tidus crawled up to her and tried to stab her stomach but stabbed her leg instead. Yuffie fell to the ground. Then Tidus stood up, and he stabbed her right in her stomach. K.O. Tidus wins! 


	7. Heihachi vs Wakka

The Video Game Tournament  
  
Chapter 7: Heihachi vs. Wakka  
  
In this match we will see Heihachi and Wakka fighting. Ready, set, FIGHT! Wakka immediately threw his ball at Heihachi. After getting back up Heihachi did a lightning screw uppercut so Wakka went flying. Heihachi ran to the spot where Wakka was going to land and punched Wakka. Wakka then got up and threw his ball again this time with the element of fire. Heihachi started burning. Wakka then threw an ice ball freezing Heihachi. Then he threw one final blow that seriously damaged Heihachi. Wakka walked over to Heihachi to see if he was KOed. Heihachi then jumped up and started rapidly punching Wakka finishing with a lightning hammer. K.O! Heihachi wins! 


End file.
